


The Murderer

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, flip a coin lads, i wrote this at 2 in the morning, this might be deep as all hell or completely stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's 1993. Three towns exist in a peaceful manner: Humans, Other, and Deer People (a subspecies created when an Other and a human got together and decided to mass produce a third species to even things out with the already existing towns) The Other are simply, monsters. Any kind can be considered an Other, it just needs to not be human or typical animal. The dominant Other subspecies, Seekers and Dimensionals (some sort of other dimensional hybrids and tall human-like monsters that tell their gender by eye color) Long story short, a war started, and here we are.





	1. Decapitation

 I'm in the room with them, we all know what's about to go down. Since my "friend" **(come to think of it, how do we even know each other?)** started some bullshit, I'm about to be killed. I don't mind, honestly. I've seen pretty much all this world has to offer, so I'm all set. I get shoved into a dark room and I can sense that I'm being stared at. I don't like being stared at, but I brush it off since I know it's just _her_. Remmy Howler, to be exact. She's a snooty teenager who wouldn't shut the fuck up about how her family is going to kill my entire species and destroy the entire Other town. I _hate_ her, with a burning passion. She's annoying, and if it were up to me, I'd have her beheaded in my family's basement.

 Anyways, her dad comes in. Did I ever tell you how much of a dirty smug asshole this guy was? No? Well sit your ass down because you're about to hear of the worst human of al time: Dan Howler. Dan wouldn't stop talking about how I "got in his way" and "assaulted his wife with a knife", and in my defense you shouldn't sneak up on someone to kidnap them. So here we are, it's my last breath and Remmy is just smiling with glee.

"Can I do it daddy?"

_He nods._

**_All I saw was her face._ **

**_She did this to me._ **

_My life flashed before my eyes, and holy hell it was something._

_Not good, but not bad either._

_I'm content with death, but I really wished I could've at least kicked the bitch where the sun doesn't shine._


	2. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love it when your mysterious friend brings you back from the dead?

 I know that he's supposed to be writing this or something, but let me introduce myself. I am Mouth, the one who started that whole murder death craze in 1993. I don't even know what I did but I don't care.

 I found his body in their abandoned house's basement. It was only 2 hours after, so I figured I could at least bring the poor bastard back to life since he didn't do anything wrong. He's heavy. Very heavy. He's got a good build, I don't know why it was so hard to drag him to my house. I also snagged a tv from the house. Did I mention that they left that place like it once was? They just weren't there. Weird.

 Anyways, hooking the body up to some life support system, I had begun to basically use everything I knew **(because object heads aren't born, they're made)** to bring him back. The whole process took 3 days. He was up on the first day, but all he did was stare. I couldn't stand being down there, so I asked my friend to check on him sometimes. He managed to break things when he started to walk around. He also twitched and groaned. As someone who has both anxiety and Kinemortophobia, it was not fun, those three days were hell. 

When it was the final day, he finally spoke. His voice got deeper, and generally more creepier. It was like he actually knew that I was supremely creeped out and no longer wanted to go through with the plan to revive him.

"Howdy Mo-"

"Talk one more fucking time you are getting kicked out"

I don't play with shit like that. He still groans, twitches, hell even his voice distorts. It is not a fun time being around him. I didn't even mention the staring. He can read you like a book, especially if you are not ok with zombies, like me. I kicked him out on the third day, and now I have no idea where he is or what the fuck he's doing. I hope he's at least 50,000 miles away from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we meet an unnamed Other who's determined to bring Rick back for his bloody revenge.


End file.
